It is a common occurance that when two cars are parked in parallel arrangement in a garage, and someone opens a car door between the cars, the edge of the door will strike the other car unless the person opening the car door takes special precaution to hold the car door.
The art is replete with devices of various kinds to be mounted on the car which is to be protected so as to ward off contacts with the car doors of other vehicles. These devices include structures which are secured to the car and extend along the side of the car. In some cases, rolls of protective material are carried within a car and may be pulled into position to cover the side of the car. Also there have been pads which are to be hung on a car door handle and are intended to protect against damage through contact with doors of other vehicles. These devices usually can not be left on the car while the car is being operated and there is inconvenience in removing the devices when the car is to be used and installing them when the car is parked.
Therefore, I have sought an improvement which could be a more permanent installation in a garage, which would be simple of construction, and which would provide adequate protection when cars are parked side by side in the garage. I have discovered such an improvement, and one embodiment of this invention is illustrated in the accompanying drawings and explained in the following description.